


Craving You So Damn Much

by DopamineX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Cum Slut Chae Hyungwon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!, It’s really detailed coz i was in one my moods when I first wrote this lol, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, MY OTP SHIP!, Maybe y’all shouldn’t read this mess.. save yourself the sinning lol, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roommates, Shownu has super human stamina in this lol, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, Voice Kink, dom hyungwon, forgive me god for I have sinned, idk lol, if you read this in one sitting.. you the MVP, loads of inconsistencies and wrong info...?, sorry I didn’t do my research when i first wrote the fic i wrote this from, thirsty hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon thinks his godlike roommate will never fall for him and they’ll just remain friends with benefits... for God knows how longHyunwoo thinks his angelic roommate and best friend will never see him beyond a fuck buddyBoy, they are both so wrong!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of the above linked fic of mine
> 
> This fic is as smutty as it can get lol  
So here is Top Chae Hyungwon and Bottom Son Hyunwoo, Hyungwon having his way with his Hyunwoo hyung.
> 
> Ch1 has kissing n blowjob  
Ch2 has rimming mainly  
Ch3 has Hyungwon fucking Hyunwoo and fluff
> 
> This has a lot of typos n inconsistencies in grammar and other things.. so please ignore them while reading..

His roommate threw their room’s door open and slammed it shut behind himself. 

Hyungwon turned around in his chair to look at the older, his eyes going wide.

He had been finishing his homework for the day. It was almost done.

The older paced the room a few times before sitting down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair over and over again as he looked down at the floor.

A groan of frustration left his mouth and Hyungwon got up from his seat to sit next to the older on his bed.

“Hey hyung.. you okay?” He asked gently as he rubbed his roommate’s back soothingly.

His Hyunwoo hyung barely ever got frustrated. Or pissed off. Or any extreme emotion.

Hyungwon envied his ability to control his emotions so well. But maybe his hyung was actually boiling on the inside for all he knew.

“I don’t know Hyungwon-ah… I don’t know anymore.” He groaned again and then looked up, letting his hands fall to his sides.

He faced Hyungwon and said “I need a distraction.” His gaze shifted from the younger’s dark brown eyes to his plush pink lips, biting on his own bottom lip in anticipation.

Hyungwon gulped as his heart raced.

He had been in love with his roommate the minute he had laid eyes on him.

He had just moved into their dorm room and had been setting up his things on his preferred side of the room when Hyunwoo had walked in.

“Hey! I’m your roommate, Son Hyunwoo.” The older had said once Hyungwon had turned to look at him.

He had frozen as he saw the most gorgeous man alive standing in front of him. Hyungwon wasn’t religious, not really. But seeing Hyunwoo had proved either Hyunwoo _ was _ God or that God _ actually did _exist.

The god whose name was Son Hyunwoo had walked towards him and held his hand out which Hyungwon had eventually shook. “Ch-Chae H-Hyungwon.. Nice to meet you!” He had stuttered out, his cheeks colouring red.

Hyunwoo had smiled, his eyes squeezing into crescents and Hyungwon honestly hadn’t been able to stop staring!

And that was the beginning of all things: beginning of his huge crush on his sunbae, roommate and hyung Hyunwoo aka Shownu, his dance crew name.

“Hyung…” Hyungwon began as his hyung bent forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Hyungwon moaned as Hyunwoo slid his tongue into the younger’s mouth and played with his tongue. It felt so intimate and Hyungwon just wanted to melt against the older.

Hyungwon’s hands automatically found their way to Hyunwoo’s hair. His fingers threaded through the thick black hair and stroked the soft strands gently. Hyunwoo wrapped his strong, tanned arms around Hyungwon’s lithe body and pulled him closer, fingers leaving hot trails over his skin through his shirt.

This was what his Hyunwoo hyung did everytime he needed a “distraction”.

He would kiss Hyungwon like he wanted him so badly. Like he just couldn’t get enough of the younger, like he wanted to eat him up.

Hyungwon would suck Hyunwoo off, nice and slow while his hyung would threw back his head and moan so beautifully, exposing that sexy long neck of his. And even rim him as well as he could, if his hyung was up for it.

If Hyunwoo still had stamina after that (he always did) he would fuck Hyungwon like there was no tomorrow, so hard and so deep that’s Hyungwon would see stars in front of his eyes, while his limbs would feel like water. He never wanted to come down from the high Hyunwoo gave him by fucking him into oblivion. No one could do it like Hyunwoo for Hyungwon.

It used to happen quite rarely but recently, it had increased in frequency. Much more in frequency.

It was like Hyunwoo had become insatiable and Hyungwon wasn’t complaining at all. He’d come back to their room and immediately press Hyungwon into the desk or wall or bed, mostly bed, and kiss him so deeply and passionately, his hands roaming his whole body, making Hyungwon’s veins burn.

To be the Son Hyunwoo’s personal fuck toy was an honour really! And Hyungwon was thrilled it was _ him _Hyunwoo used for release. Meaning he fucked him and only him! Right? Well, so Hyungwon hoped. That Hyunwoo found nobody as amazing as Hyungwon in making him satisfied always.

But the problem was… Hyungwon didn’t want to be just a fucktoy..

No..

Hyungwon wanted Hyunwoo to be his. Truly his. He wanted to go on dates with the older, cuddle with him while watching movies, hold hands while they walked next to each other in the college hallway. He wanted to kiss the taller softly before every class. He wanted to shower him with love all day and all night.

And to be honest, they did do most of that. Except the kissing softly in public part. They never kissed softly. Ever. It was always rough and intense and while Hyungwon loved that, he wanted soft and passionate kisses too! And Hyunwoo _ only _kissed him during foreplay and sex. No other time. And obviously, Hyungwon didn’t have the guts to initiate anything. He didn’t want to get rejected by the love of his life.

But.. sadly.. Hyunwoo didn’t want soft kisses and touches. He just wanted a good fuck. His own personal doll he could fuck anyway he wanted.

And a cuddle buddy, because Hyungwon was his best friend. And Hyunwoo was the biggest cuddler when he was in the mood for it. Which always was, during movies, when he was tired and after sex. And to say it messed with Hyungwon’s heart, was a severe understatement.

Hyunwoo groaned against his lips as his fingers came forward to unbutton the younger’s shirt button by button in a slow manner. An excruciatingly slow manner, Hyungwon felt.

His fingers brushed his skin after every button he undid and Hyungwon could just combust from all the heat he was feeling with every touch.

Sex with Hyunwoo was the best thing in the world. But he was sure being with Hyunwoo as his boyfriend would be even better! And that was really saying something!

Hyunwoo opened the last button and pulled off Hyungwon’s shirt from his shoulders and disposed it off somewhere they couldn’t see, all the while kissing Hyungwon like he was his oxygen. He hadn’t broken the kiss even once.

Hyungwon pulled the older closer, his naked chest pressed flush against the taller’s fully clothed one.

The older pulled away as he panted heavily, forehead pressed against Hyungwon’s.

Their breaths intermingled as they both breathed heavily from their intense kiss.

“Hyung…” Hyungwon started again, only to get cut off once more as Hyunwoo claimed his lips again.

Then he pulled back and crossed his arms in front of him and pulled his black t-shirt off and threw it behind him dismissively.

Hyungwon never got tired of seeing Hyunwoo’s body.

Hyunwoo was a god in every sense of the word:

Perfect features like the angels had taken their own sweet time sculpting out every single detail, lips that were so full, bottom lip that was thick and looked so juicy that Hyungwon wanted to suck on it for eternity, if only Hyunwoo would let him.

Let’s not even talk about his body…

Like.. Hyunwoo’s body was definitely sculpted out of marble. His abs were hard and extremely well-defined. His nipples stood perked up and Hyungwon wanted to suck on each hard nub till the older hissed out in mix of lowkey pain and highkey pleasure. Seeing Hyunwoo throw his head back in pleasure was the one sight Hyungwon craved for desperately. He would do anything to make Hyunwoo feel pleasure like he has never felt before.

His chest was firm and solid to touch. Hyungwon just wanted to press open mouthed kisses on it, mark him there. Whenever the older wore a skin tight t-shirt or one of his flimsy shirts with a few top buttons open, the younger nearly lost his mind.

But it wasn’t all just physical attraction for Hyungwon. Nope. Hyungwon really loved Hyunwoo’s quiet and sweet personality too.

Hyunwoo may not like him in that way, but he was a great friend. He was always there when Hyungwon wanted support and company, to cherish his every happiness whether big or small and to be his shoulder to cry on when the younger was stressed out from studies and lack of sleep or anything really. He was there to cuddle Hyungwon to sleep too, when Hyungwon had the guts to nudge him awake at night and snuggle into the older on his bed.

No matter what, Hyunwoo was always there.

That’s why Hyungwon had this tiny hope in his chest that Hyunwoo liked him more than just a friend who was his favourite twink to fuck.

Hyungwon wasted no time as he attached his lips onto one of the exposed nipples and sucked gently then harshly, alternating between the pressure he applied.

Hyunwoo gasped and squeezed his eyes shut at a particularly hard suck.

Hyungwon then switched to the other one, giving it the same undivided attention he gave the other.

Hyunwoo clutched Hyungwon’s back tightly - his fingers would probably leave behind bruises - and ran his other hand through the younger’s soft brown hair. He had his eyes closed and his breathing had increased in pace. He looked absolutely… delicious.

Hyungwon again sucked hard and harsh and the sensation went straight to Hyunwoo’s semi-hard dick. It was now fully hard and straining against his jeans.

Hyungwon pulled back abruptly as Hyunwoo let out a whine.

“Hyung.. tonight I am going to ravish you. I will have my way with you, you have had control for enough time now.” Hyungwon said with authority and determination, and he had no idea where it all came from. But it just turned Hyunwoo on even more.

He just nodded as he slid back on the bed and spread his legs. Hyungwon was surprised his hyung agree so easily but he couldn’t complain!

He crawled forward and positioned himself in between Hyunwoo’s powerful strong legs.

Bending forward, he unbuttoned the older’s jeans and unzipped them a second later.

Hyunwoo raised his hips and Hyungwon pulled the pants down and flung them across the room onto his own bed.

The older just had his boxers on now. His cock was straining against the material and a wet patch was forming, becoming bigger as the seconds passed.

“Hyungwon.. get on with it!” Hyunwoo whined and Hyungwon shot him a stern glare and Hyunwoo found that so hot that he shut up immediately.

“Hyung, I’ll do what I want. You don’t get to talk.” He bent his head down and licked the head of the shaft through the boxer’s material, little kitten licks.

The older whined again and Hyungwon looked up “But yes. I want to hear you make those sexy sounds you always make. Clear?”

Hyunwoo nodded but that didn’t satisfy Hyungwon. He harshly pumped the shaft through the boxers and Hyunwoo’s breath hitched. “Use your words hyung.”

“Crystal clear Hyungwon-ah!” Hyunwoo gasped out and Hyungwon stopped pumping, the older’s voice hitting him hard and he closed his eyes for a second to relish his deep, desperate voice.

“Perfect..” Hyungwon moaned and Hyunwoo shot him with his his classic boyish grin that made every living being fall. To their knees. To do everything and anything the great Son Hyunwoo wanted.

That grin was Hyungwon’s death but he tried to make it look like it didn’t affect him at all.

He slowly pulled the older’s leaking shaft out and patted Hyunwoo’s hips for him to lift them up. The older did so and Hyungwon pulled the boxers down and threw them away in the general direction of their remaining clothes.

Hyungwon quickly grabbed the shaft in his hands and took it fully down his throat in one go.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he gasped loudly in surprise. Hyungwon hummed against his cock and Hyunwoo was already losing his mind.

Hyungwon gave the best head. The day he had first seen him, he had started fantasising about the younger sucking him off.

He was glad he had started this thing with his gorgeous roommate Hyungwon. Glad that Hyungwon played on his team, not for heterosexuals. Though Hyunwoo was bisexual as fuck. And so was Hyungwon.

Hyungwon pulled back completely and Hyunwoo whined at the loss of heat and pleasure.

Then the brunet lightly suckled the head while looking straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Hyunwoo stared right back into the younger’s eyes and controlled the urge to fuck into his mouth. The intensity of Hyungwon’s gaze made him feel hot all over.

Hyungwon was taking it awfully slow that day. He dipped his tongue into the head’s slit and then swirled his tongue around and around the head and it’s underside.

Hyunwoo felt like he was going to lose his mind. “Chae Hyungwon…” He growled and Hyungwon shivered from how hot the older sounded but he still continued his painstakingly slow ministrations on his member.

Hyunwoo had had enough. He pulled Hyungwon away from his cock by his hair. The younger whined in protest but got silenced by Hyunwoo’s magical mouth pressing against his own.

“Stop playing with me and get on with it….” Hyunwoo growled against his mouth and goosebumps erupted all over his skin.

Who was he to deny this heavenly being anything. He just complied with the god’s wishes always. But not this time.

“What did I tell you? I’m not letting you have control today. Today you are mine.” Growled back against his lips. “I get to do whatever I want. You agreed, too. Now stop talking.” Hyungwon pecked his lips before pulling back. Hyunwoo opened his eyes and looked at him with such vulnerability shining in his eyes that the younger forgot to breathe for a second. He shook himself mentally before turning his attention to the older’s cock. 

His member was standing proud and red waiting for Hyungwon’s mouth to do wonders to it again.

Hyunwoo found this Hyungwon so hot. He decided he’d let Hyungwon take control more often. It was seriously hot as hell.

He slowly nodded, eyes fixed on the ethereal beauty before him and his member got even harder.

Hyungwon took Hyunwoo in again and bobbed his head up and down slowly at first. He pulled back and blew over the head, his hot breath fanning the tip, making Hyunwoo groan. 

“Hyung, you are so big. I love your cock so much!” Hyungwon then just rubbed his lips on the cock like he was applying lip balm, maintaining that sinful eye contact, and Hyunwoo’s mouth watered at the sight, his eyes widening at the younger’s audacity.

Hyunwoo’s grip on his hair tightened and Hyungwon took him in again and increased the pace suddenly, making Hyunwoo moan loudly. “Hyungwon-ah… baby…”

Hyungwon loved it when Hyunwoo called him ‘baby’. He only did when they were fucking, sadly. Hyungwon wanted it to be a regular normal thing… But sometimes, it did slip from older’s mouth. Unconsciously, he supposed. Because once he’d seen Hyunwoo’s eyes widen at his slip before going back to his usual poker face.

Hyungwon bobbed his head up and down fast but only covered whatever length he could fit in his mouth. He kept his hands on Hyunwoo’s thighs, nowhere near his erection.

He just felt like teasing the older today. He wasn’t going to land himself someone like Hyunwoo anyways. Might as well fuck him however he wanted for a change.

Hyunwoo groaned in frustration and Hyungwon hummed in amusement. The added sensation made Hyunwoo throw his head back in pleasure.

There! He got to see that beautiful view!

The fucked out look on Hyunwoo’s face, his long neck exposed all for Hyungwon’s taking.

Those noises that Hyunwoo made, Hyungwon found happiness in knowing he, Chae-freaking-Hyungwon, was the cause of those delicious sounds that Hyunwoo got out of his pretty mouth. Him and him alone.

And he wanted nobody else to see Hyunwoo this way. 

But then.. that wasn’t something he could do anything about.

He sighed and the vibration made the older gasp and moan. “Fuck Wonnie…. damn…”

Hyungwon then took mercy on the older and used his hands to fondle his balls one by one while pumping the length he couldn’t take into his mouth.

He licked and sucked the shaft over and over, increasing the pace and then slowing down, keeping Hyunwoo at the edge.

Then he lowered his mouth to the older’s balls and sucked on them gently as he jerked the length with his hands.

“Shit Hyungwon… fuck.. baby… you are so good.. aahh..” Hyunwoo gasped and threw his head back again. Hyungwon used the opportunity to pull off of his member. The older whined but Hyungwon rose and bent forward to nibble at that beautiful, graceful neck. He licked and sucked over and over making his hyung groan in that sexy, deep voice of his. At one spot his hyung moaned particularly loudly and Hyungwon decided he was marking the man there. He wanted everyone to know Hyunwoo was his. It didn’t matter if Hyunwoo thought so or not.

Hyungwon sucked and nibbled and licked at the spot. He did the three actions in quick succession repeatedly and the older’s moans got louder and louder and he gripped Hyungwon’s back tightly.

“Hyungwon-ah.. please…” He gasped out at a particularly harsh suck.

Hyungwon took mercy on his hyung and lowered himself to the level of his hyung’s member again. He turned his attention back to his tip and sucked harshly and Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide as he writhed in pleasure. He gripped Hyungwon’s hair tightly, making the younger groan.

“Baby.. I’m close… Wonnie..” He shut his eyes tightly, his breathing became laboured. His grip on Hyungwon’s hair slacked and his skin was glistening with sweat.

Hyungwon continued sucking just the tip while his hands worked the remaining length.

“Hyungwon-ahh!” Hyunwoo screamed, releasing his load into Hyungwon’s ready mouth. He threw back his gorgeous head again, panting heavily. His beautiful chest rose and fell in a steady fast rhythm and Hyungwon just took in the beauty in front of him fully while he swallowed every single drop like always.

Hyunwoo tasted wonderful. Sweet, salty, bitter, so Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon stroked him through his orgasm as he continued suckling the head lightly.

“Hyungwon.. please… I… stop… I can’t…” Hyungwon knew his hyung was getting overstimulated but he didn’t stop.

He milked Hyunwoo dry and then pulled off, wiping his hand over his mouth.

Hyunwoo opened his eyes slowly and stared into Hyungwon’s shining ones.

“You.. were.. amazing baby.” He said in between pants, his breathing still laboured.

“Glad you liked it, my dear bear.” Hyungwon winked. “So, you tired or you still have energy left in you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the rim job 😉   
(I’m really going to hell...)

“So, you tired or you still have energy left in you?” Hyungwon smirked at his hyung, who was still breathing heavily.

“Of course, I still have energy!” Hyunwoo huffed and Hyungwon smiled. His bear. Such a cutie.

“Perfect. Can you cum again for me, sweetheart?” Hyungwon asked as he bent forward and gently kissed the older.

Hyunwoo nodded but didn’t break the kiss, instead pushed his tongue into the younger’s mouth and licking across the roof, tasting himself on the younger’s tongue. 

Hyungwon moaned and pulled back a little, his mind trying to process that that were _ actually _kissing softly for a change, and then dived back in to suck on the older’s plump bottom lip.

He pulled back completely and said “Lay on your front for me.”

Hyunwoo eagerly complied and flipped over, chest against the mattress. He turned to look back at the younger.

“I’m going to make this even more interesting.” Hyungwon smiled evilly at Hyunwoo, who gulped visibly. He was really starting to like this side Hyungwon and he wanted to see it more often.

“I’ll be back.” Hyungwon got up from the bed and headed to his drawers.

He bent down and opened the bottom most one and got out a silky black fabric. It was long.

A blindfold. Hyunwoo’s brain supplied as his eyes went wide and his pulse raced in excitement.

Hyungwon came back sat on the bed behind him. “On your knees” He commanded and Hyunwoo rushed to comply.

The younger tied the blindfold over Hyunwoo’s eyes and then blew into his ear softly making him shudder as a shiver went down his spine. Then Hyungwon bit his earlobe softly eliciting a low moan from the other.

He pulled Hyunwoo back by his hair, which had Hyunwoo throwing his head back, exposing his beautiful, flawless neck.

Hyungwon twisted his own head around and sucked on the older’s neck. He licked up and down the long column and nibbled in places, adding to the marks he had already made.

Hyunwoo’s breathing became erratic and Hyungwon loved that he had such an effect on the ethereal god in his arms. He was so compliant that Hyungwon just wanted to devour him completely.

He continued licking and sucking on that graceful tanned neck, making Hyunwoo’s eyes roll back into his head as he moaned loudly. “Hyungwon…. baby…” He groaned as Hyungwon bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He swiped his tongue over where he bit.

Hyunwoo bent his head back even further, the scalp now resting on Hyungwon’s shoulder. He looked so sexy, Hyungwon didn’t know what to do with himself.

_ How I wish this ethereal God were mine and mine alone… _

He grabbed Hyunwoo by the hair again and Hyunwoo’s head lifted off Hyungwon’s shoulder. He turned him around slightly so that Hyunwoo was facing him.

He was breathing unevenly, his chest rising and falling. Hyungwon bent forward and sucked in a nipple and Hyunwoo groaned. Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo grow harder, his member standing red and erect against his abdomen, already leaking precum.

He nibbled harsh on the hard nub and then sucked it softly. He rubbed his fingers over the older’s shaft’s tip, spreading the precum and Hyunwoo bucked into his touch.

He moaned and raised his hand to touch himself but before he could Hyungwon swatted his hand away.

Hyunwoo whined and Hyungwon let go of his nipple and said “Lay down on your front again.” The authority clear in his voice. And Hyunwoo nodded and laid down again, his chest pressing against the mattress, his body heating up from how hot Hyungwon was making him feel by being so in control.

Hyungwon spread the older’s legs and positioned himself in between them.

Hyunwoo pressed his face into the pillow near him as his heartbeat sped up in anticipation and excitement.

Then felt a burn on his ass cheek as Hyungwon slapped it. Hard. “Aahh!” Hyunwoo cried out at the sting. Then he felt Hyungwon gently rub it with his palm and he felt a tiny wet kiss being placed on his abused ass cheek. He smiled to himself.

Hyungwon was literally drooling seeing Hyunwoo all spread out in front of him, his perfectly shaped plump ass out in the open for him to fuck with his eyes.

And soon his tongue and fingers too. Then his member, if Hyunwoo wasn’t too tired.

Hyungwon couldn’t wait any longer as he bent forward and positioned his face right in front of Hyunwoo’s entrance.

He blew lightly on the said hole and Hyunwoo shivered. Then he experimentally licked the hole a little and Hyunwoo went completely rigid.

“Babe.. relax. I won’t hurt you. I’ll take good care of you. And you just need to say your safe word for me to stop. Okay?” He said in a gentle voice and he saw Hyunwoo visibly relax.

“Okay, Wonnie.” Hyunwoo breathed out and a shiver ran through Hyungwon’s back hearing the deep fucked out voice of his hyung. 

Yes, Hyungwon had a huge voice kink.

He had only discovered his kink when this god in front of him had become his roommate.

Everytime he bent close to him and talked, Hyungwon just wanted to combust right then and there. His deep voice was the most delicious thing he had ever heard. Eargasm happened everytime the older spoke to him and he had no idea how many times he had actually moaned out. Especially when the older whispered dirty things to him while he fucked the younger deep and hard.

“What’s your safeword, sweetheart?” Hyungwon gently kneaded both of Hyunwoo’s ass globes, loving how plump and supple the older’s ass was and how soft it felt in his hands, and Hyunwoo gasped “Apple.”

“Perfect, then. Get ready.” He ran one finger down the older’s spine and he shivered. Hyungwon smiled to himself.

He bent down again and placed his face in front of the older’s hole. He lightly spread the older’s ass open.

He slowly started licking around the entrance so that Hyunwoo would be prepared for the upcoming intrusion.

He licked the rim with little kitten licks and he heard the older gasp.

Hyungwon savoured every single sound his hyung made, indicating that Hyungwon was giving him pleasure. That’s all Hyungwon wanted: to give Hyunwoo the ultimate pleasure.

He would do anything, try anything, just to hear those sexy little sounds his hyung made when they were fooling around. Just to see this ethereal being in front of him throw his head back in pleasure because of something Chae Hyungwon had done was enough to make Hyungwon feel happy and accomplished in life.

Hyungwon just hoped that if he gave Hyunwoo the most pleasure he had ever received, just maybe he could make some space for himself in Hyunwoo’s heart. Maybe if he fucked him good, Hyunwoo would start liking him back…

Hyungwon hoped and prayed that someday his hyung would fall for him too. And he really couldn’t wait any longer. One month more. Tops. Then he would confess to his hyung, his stupid heart be damned. It didn’t matter if got rejected or not, he just wanted to get this heavy burden off his chest.

Hyungwon sucked on the rim of the entrance again and was entranced at how the pink hole fluttered in anticipation. He pressed his tongue flat against the hole and licked hard and Hyunwoo threw his head back. “Shit, Hyungwon-ah!” He growled.

The sound made Hyungwon’s toes curl. Then he kissed the entrance once and slowly slipped his tongue into the waiting hole, little by little just to tease the older. The older gasped loudly and pushed his face into the pillow, his hands curling into fists.

Hyungwon pulled his tongue out and licked the entrance again and Hyunwoo whined at the loss. The younger chuckled and pinched an ass cheek playfully as he pushed his tongue into his hyung’s tight hole and fucked him with his tongue alone, slipping it in and out again and again.

Hyunwoo moaned beautifully and it was the best melody Hyungwon had ever heard.

He was getting so turned on by the noises Hyunwoo was making and it just motivated him to fuck his hyung faster with his tongue. He slipped his tongue in and out rapidly and then sucked at the rim of the hole hungrily. 

Also his own member was getting harder by every passing minute.

He sucked and kissed and licked successively, making Hyunwoo groan sexily and mutter “Hyungwon-ah… my baby…”.

A thrill went through Hyungwon and he pushed his tongue in as deep as possible into Hyunwoo’s hole. He licked around the walls of his tight hole as he searched for that one bundle of nerves which would give Hyunwoo the most pleasure. He knew he couldn’t exactly use his tongue to touch him there properly, but he could _ try _to brush it lightly, stimulate it a little.

After some searching and much squirming and moaning from the louder, Hyungwon found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. His hyung’s prostate gland. He brushed at it with his tongue harshly and Hyunwoo moaned extremely loud. “Aaah!” Hyungwon knew he had hit the mark.

He decided he wanted Hyunwoo to cum with just his tongue in him. He tried to brush it over and over, the stretch becoming a bit hard for his tongue, and Hyunwoo screamed as tiny tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Hyungwon kept licking at the older’s walls and then stopped. Hyunwoo whined loudly in complaint and Hyungwon starting teasing the older by purposefully licking around the bump, those were reachable, avoiding the gland, keeping Hyunwoo at the edge.

“Hyungwon.. please!” The older cried and he sounded so wrecked that Hyungwon took mercy on him yet again as he alternated between sucking on his rim and brushing the bundle of nerves as much as he could.

Hyunwoo was legit crying at that point because of the speed at which Hyungwon was going. And honestly, Hyungwon’s jaw was killing him. His tongue felt raw. But he knew his hyung was close. And it wasn’t like he rimmed him everyday anyway.

“Close!” Hyunwoo said in a cracked voice and Hyungwon licked and sucked at this hole as enthusiastically as he could. He gripped his ass cheeks harshly and pulled them apart further so that he could use his tongue better.

Hyunwoo couldn’t take it any longer as Hyungwon’s skillful tongue fucked his hole at a rapid pace. The pleasure escalated higher and higher and was getting unbearable but he didn’t want it to stop either. Hyunwoo felt tears run down his cheeks and fall onto his pillow through the blindfold as he whined and moaned.

He didn’t know that rimming could bring him _ this close _ to the edge. Maybe he was extremely turned on because was _ Chae Hyungwon _who was doing it, his tongue, his mouth.

Yes, that had to be it! 

Hyunwoo’s brain fleetingly realized that he was really very whipped for the younger.

He was reaching his limit, the heat in his abdomen on the verge of exploding. Because one of his senses had been blocked, every touch set his body on fire and everything seemed much more intense.

“Come for me, baby.” Hyungwon said and gave one last lick at his inner walls and Hyunwoo exploded as he cumed all over the sheets below him, dirtying his body with the liquid as well. “Hyungwon-ah!” He screamed the younger’s name this time around too.

Hyungwon kept licking and sucking at his hole as Hyunwoo came down from the high. “Hyungwon stop… please…” Hyunwoo was yet again overstimulated and he felt so drained .

But the younger wasn’t done. And though Hyunwoo felt tired, he wanted more, too.

He didn’t know when he became such a horny mess. But this was Chae Hyungwon, his super gorgeous angelic roommate. He could excuse his extreme high libido.

Hyungwon lightly flipped over the older onto his back. White sticky liquid covered his member and his abs.

He bent forward and lapped it all up, licking and sucking his member, cleaning the abs with his skillful tongue, making Hyunwoo cry out due to tiredness and overstimulation. The younger really was ravaging him this day.

He sucked his cock clean and ran his tongue up and down the length. He came back up and dipped his tongue into the slit. Hyunwoo moaned as more tears fell down his cheeks, dampening the already wet blindfold even more.

“Hyungwon…” he groaned. He had his eyes shut in exhaustion and his breathing was laboured.

He panted as the younger sucked him off for a second time.

Hyungwon bobbed his head up and down Hyunwoo’s softening member and soon the shaft became hard again though Hyunwoo was beyond words exhausted. He had no clue how the hell his dick kept hardening, like what the actual hell. How whipped _ was he?! _

Hyungwon licked and sucked and teased his hyung’s balls and length and Hyunwoo screamed as he came for the third time that evening.

Hyungwon obediently lapped up the liquid like was he was a starved man who hadn’t eaten for days. He hungrily swallowed his load and then licked the head clean.

The younger shifted and removed the blindfold carefully from his hyung’s eyes and threw it on the floor somewhere.

Hyunwoo slowly opened his eyes to see Hyungwon bending over him. He smiled tiredly. “Baby you were fantastic…” he breathed out and Hyungwon gently pushed his damp hair from his sweaty forehead. “I have not cummed this hard in a while.. best orgasm ever..” He said sleepily and Hyungwon chuckled as he ran his fingers through the older’s damp hair fondly.

Hyunwoo blinked his eyes into focus and saw the angel leaning over him bend down and kiss him tenderly on his lips.

He moaned in content and wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him down to lay on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the last chapter.  
The end got me so soft y’all... Imma go cry somewhere now 🥺😭
> 
> And I just found out yesterday that Hyungwon called Hyunwoo his soulmate, in the latest Weekly Idol profile that he filled on his own! 😭😭😭😭😭❤️❤️❤️

“Baby.” Hyungwon whispered into Hyunwoo’s ear.

Hyunwoo hummed as he closed his eyes and hugged the younger’s closer to his chest. He was exhausted but really happy. They’d been lying together, all cuddled up for a while now. Hyunwoo had fallen asleep for a little while in Hyungwon’s arms, dreaming briefly about _ being with _ the younger in the real sense. Damn, it was a wonderful dream. A dream he hoped and prayed would come true soon. He’d try confess soon. Very soon. He didn’t think he last longer if the younger treated him like _ this _.

He slowly woke up at the sound of Hyungwon sweet, deep voice and a small nip at his earlobe. Even in his sleepy state, somehow his dick twitched in interest.

Honestly, he was quite shocked with how insatiable he was becoming since past few months.

But actually, he knew it was because he was desperate for Hyungwon to be his, fully, in every sense of the word. But he was, like many people, scared of rejection. And his confession would ruin what they had right now.

“Can you last a little bit longer? I’m not done with you yet.” Hyungwon bit his earlobe again and sucked on the sensitive skin behind his ear and Hyunwoo couldn’t believe that he was getting hard again. It wasn’t just a twitch of interest anymore.

“I’m going fuck you so hard, baby boy.” The younger whispered into his ear and licked the outer shell. 

Hyunwoo groaned. “I’m ready. I’m all yours.” He said in a low growl and Hyungwon moaned at his deep voice.

Yes, Hyunwoo knew about Hyungwon’s voice kink and used it to his advantage a lot when he fucked the younger. He loved hearing the younger moan after all.

His dick throbbed in anticipation. He wanted the younger to fuck him hard and into oblivion.

“I want you to cum inside me, baby. Stain me with your cum. Make me yours Hyungwon-ah.” Hyunwoo said in a ragged voice. The dirty talk was getting to the younger’s head.

Hyungwon moaned loudly as he made himself sit up.

Hyunwoo generally never bottomed. Hyungwon was a bottom and Hyunwoo was a top. (Okay, Hyungwon was a switch but Hyunwoo was definitely a top.) But not today. 

Hyungwon shifted between the older’s spread legs as excitement spread through his veins like electricity.

Then he remembered he needed a few things.

He got up from the bed for the second time that night and walked over to Hyunwoo’s drawers.

He opened the bottom most drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube and a condom.

His cock was straining against his jeans and he quickly placed the items on the top of the drawers as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers in a rush.

Cold air hit his member and he hissed lowly. All the while having Hyunwoo fuck him with his eyes. He blushed under the heated gaze and made his way back to the bed after picking up the lube and condom.

He got in between the older legs and was about to rip the condom packet with his teeth when Hyunwoo said “No,” in a firm voice and Hyungwon dropped the packet on the floor. “I want your cum inside me, Hyungwon! I’m serious! Mark my walls white with your load, baby!” and Hyungwon’s eyes glazed over because of how dirty that was and how badly he wanted to do it.

Hyungwon hurriedly opened the lube container and coated one finger generously with the substance and placed the container aside, all the while having Hyunwoo’s heated gaze on him.

He blushed a little more and then asked “Babe, are you ready?”

Hyunwoo breathed out a yes and Hyungwon slid back a little and gently circled the rim of his hyung’s hole with his finger.

The hole was clenching and unclenching in front of his eyes and his mouth watered. He bent down to give the hole a tender lick and Hyunwoo whined.

Hyungwon chuckled as he slowly inserted his lubed finger into the older’s entrance.

Hyunwoo let out a hiss of pain. Hyungwon slowly plunged his finger in and out and even massaged his inner walls. He bent forward and captured the older’s lips in a searing kiss and Hyunwoo kissed him back just as deeply, his hand tangling in Hyungwon’s dark brown with dark purple highlights.

Once Hyungwon was sure the older’s pain passed, he slipped in another finger and the older bucked his hips up. “Move!” He gasped out and Hyungwon fucked him with his fingers slowly. Hyunwoo’s hole readily sucked in both his fingers like a vacuum and Hyungwon moaned at the feeling.

After a while, after Hyunwoo’s gasping and moaning, after Hyungwon scissoring his fingers to open his hyung’s tight hole wider, Hyungwon asked “Ready for a third? You are so tight, baby! I love it!”

“Yes, please!” Hyunwoo begged as he made eye contact with the younger. A shiver ran down Hyungwon’s back at the intensity with which the older looked at him. “You are so beautiful, Hyungwonnie..” The older said dreamily and Hyungwon blushed a deep red. “You are an Adonis yourself, cutie!” He replied with a wink at the older, making the later blush cutely. His brain stopped overanalysing whatever was happening. They never complimented each like this or ever kissed softly.. And Hyungwon did not want to think about what it indicated. Not yet. His heart wouldn’t be able to handle it if it turned out to be just false hope.

Hyungwon inserted a third finger and thoroughly fucked the older with just his fingers, stretching his tight hole as much as possible, all the while purposefully dogging the bundle of nerves. Hyunwoo groaned. “Hyungwon, give it to me now!”

Once he felt the older was ready he slipped his fingers out and generously coated his member with lube.

He pressed his tip against Hyunwoo’s hole and asked “Ready, Hyunwoo hyung?”

“Yes! Fuck me hard, Hyungwon-ah!” His hyung growled and Hyungwon bit his lips due to sudden waves of lust going through him.

He plunged into his hyung’s hole and in one go, sheathed himself to the hilt. Hyunwoo cried out in pain, pleasure and surprise. Hyungwon gently kissed the older as a distraction and to let the older adjust to his length.

“God, Hyungwonnie you feel so good baby! I feel so full, oh God!” Hyunwoo threw his head back once Hyungwon pulled back and he felt proud of himself for making his hyung throw his head back in pleasure yet again! Pleasure _ he _caused.

“Move, please.” Hyunwoo patted the younger’s hip once and Hyungwon complied by pulling out completely and thrusting inside with full force, hitting the older’s prostate head on. Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide as he screamed loudly.

Hyungwon pulled back out and slammed back in hitting the prostate yet again. Hyunwoo was so tight, the feeling was so amazing! How well his hyung took him as Hyungwon thrusted in and out in full force, always hitting the prostate gland bang on.

His hyung moaned and cried and begged and screamed. He gripped the sheets tightly and groaned out a “Faster!”

Hyungwon complied as he thrusted in and out faster and harder, always keeping in mind to hit the bundle of nerves.

He bent forward and slipped his tongue into the older’s mouth who hungrily kissed him back. The older moaned and Hyungwon swallowed every moan gladly as he kept thrusting in and out fast and hard, just the way his Hyunwoo hyung liked it.

Hyungwon pulled back and Hyunwoo gasped out “Close!” for the second time that night.

“I’m close too!” Hyungwon said as his thrusts became erratic and his breathing laboured. “Come on, baby! Cum for me!” Hyungwon gripped his hyung precum dripping cock and pumped it a few times. That’s all it took. Hyunwoo came heavily and screamed Hyungwon’s name as his back arched and lifted off the bed so, so beautifully.

Hyungwon immediately bent forward and took his hyung’s member into his mouth and lapped up all the white liquid that came out. He drank the whole load for a third time like a thirsty man in a desert who had wandered too long without water.

He kept thrusting into the older, who met his thrusts to make the younger reach his orgasm, and his hyung cried in overstimulation yet again as his dongsaeng sucked him off for the third time that night.

Tears ran down his hyung’s fucked out red face and Hyungwon came inside the older at the beautiful sight. He cried loudly “Hyunwoo-ya!” as he filled the older’s walls with his load.

His hyung looked so fucked out and glorious. Hyungwon’s heart cried in happiness as he gave his hyung’s member one last lick to clean it up and dropped onto the older’s chest, breathing heavily.

God knows how long they laid like that, tangled limbs, ragged breathing. But eventually Hyungwon pulled out, making Hyunwoo whine at the loss, and the younger looked down to see his cum dripping out the older’s abused hole, sliding down his inner thighs.

Hyungwon smiled proudly and tiredly as he dropped back onto his hyung’s front. “That’s so sexy, baby..” Hyungwon said as he pushed his hand down between their bodies to the older’s wet hole and swiped some cum onto his finger. He brought it to his own lips and sucked.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he said “Now, _ that _ was sexy baby!” Hyungwon chuckled and hugged the older.

Their bodies felt sticky pressed together even though Hyungwon had made sure he had lapped up every drop of the sticky liquid which was splayed over his hyung’s body. They’d have to shower later. At least Hyunwoo didn’t have any cum dried and stuck on his flawless skin. Except his hole.

Hyunwoo gently slid from underneath him and laid down on his side beside Hyungwon, facing him.

He reached forward and pushed off a strand of hair that fell into the younger’s eyes. Then he snuggled closer to the younger and cuddled him close to his body.

This was what Hyungwon hated (loved). His hyung cuddled after sex and that just made his mind go crazy and he couldn’t think of all this as a friends-with-benefits thing.

He sighed and cuddled into his hyung chest, trying to push away all such thoughts from his mind and just live in the moment, in the warmth and closeness his gorgeous hyung provided.

Still Hyungwon teared up a little and a small drop fell on his hyung’s chest before he could wipe it away.

Hyunwoo pulled back slightly from their embrace to look into younger’s eyes. Hyungwon tried to hide bury his face in his hyung’s chest again but failed.

“Hyungwonnie…? You okay, baby? Are you crying?” He asked in concern and it just made Hyungwon want to cry more. But he blinked back the tears and lied. “No, hyungie. Just tired. I’m fine.” He smiled at his hyung, but Hyunwoo saw it was strained.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Hyunwoo asked gently as he carded his fingers through younger’s beautiful luscious hair. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?” He looked into Hyungwon’s eyes and Hyungwon just drowned into the older’s beautiful deep ocean-like eyes. So deep, he didn’t want to stop drowning, though it was killing him inside.

“Nothing, hyungie.” Hyungwon changed the topic. “Why were you frustrated today? Everything okay? Can I help you with anything?” Hyunwoo frowned at the change of topic but answered.

“I was frustrated. And you already helped me. Why I was frustrated… I’ll tell you.” He sighed heavily and pulled the younger back to his chest and cuddled him even closer. Hyungwon sighed happily and hugged the older tightly.

Hyunwoo carded his fingers through the younger’s hair again and alternated it with gently rubbing his smooth back.

“I was frustrated because…” He trailed off and Hyungwon waited for him to continue patiently.

After some seconds his hyung said “I was frustrated because I wanted more, Hyungwon-ah. I want more with you. Not just this friends with benefits or whatever we have. I want you! As my boyfriend. As my best friend. As my lover. I don’t want you to be with anyone else but me.” He finished with a heavy sigh and Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he jerked back abruptly.

“I heard some guys lust over you when I was making my way to our dorm today. They were saying I was an idiot for not making a ‘gorgeous sex bomb like Hyungwon’ mine. They were right but it really pissed me off that they described you like some object! I would have smacked them.. but.. Yeah, you _ are _ fire _ .” _Hyunwoo winked at the younger, who looked like he was in shock.

“W-what did you say..?” Hyungwon asked in a shaky whisper. Did his hyung really say all that or was his sex-addled mind fooling him…?

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. “What I’m saying is.. I’m an idiot but for not telling you how I feel earlier itself.” He took another deep breath and said, “Chae Hyungwon, I love you. I love you with all my heart. The only reason I started this thing with you was because I wanted you. I still want you. But along the way I fell utterly completely in love with you. You are so gorgeous, so perfect, so beautiful! So caring, so gentle! You have always been by my side, helping me through life. You are perfect for me! You get me so well! Without words! We have _ so much _in common, it’s insane. You’re my soulmate, I’m so sure of that! I want you to be with me and only me! There is nobody else but you for me.” He ended with another sigh, his bright eyes filling with uncertainty after his little speech. He looked down and bit his lips.

Hyungwon’s eyes remained widened in shock and he couldn’t believe his one dream was coming true right at this moment!

“I know you think I’m just using you as a sex toy but that’s not the case. I really love you. I respect you. I adore you. You’re my best friend, my everything. Damn, I love you _ so _much, Hyungwon and it’s really killing me inside..” Hyunwoo looked into the younger’s eyes with complete sincerity, the younger’s eyes brimming with unshed tears now. One tear slipped out and Hyunwoo’s fingers instinctively gently brushed it off the younger’s cheek.

“Will be you my boyfriend? Will you please give me a chance and let me make this work for us? Please, Hyungwon. Say yes.” Hyunwoo smiled sadly as if he thought Hyungwon would actually say no to him.

Hyungwon just stared into his hyung’s eyes in shock. “I’m dreaming aren’t I… I fell asleep after we did it… this is not really happening.” He muttered absentmindedly as he continued staring into Hyunwoo’s beautiful deep brown eyes.

“No, baby. You aren’t dreaming! This is real! Wait I’ll show you!” Hyunwoo leaned forward and captured the younger’s lips in a soft kiss. A kiss that showed just how much his hyung loved him. He pulled back and Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes to see his most favourite person in the world look at him like he was something extremely precious.

And look at him and only him.

Like he meant the world to him. And that nothing else mattered.

“I’ve been in love with you for two years now. We have had this since the mid of your first year. I fell for you so hard, Chae Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo laughed bitterly.

Hyungwon remembered they had become awfully close since the beginning of his second year. They were practically best friends now - Hyungwon would legit call them soulmates like Hyunwoo had earlier - and he had just finished the first semester of his fourth year. Things started to click into place in his head and he started to see that his hyung really had loved him all along.

“But you didn’t seem to like me that way. You just wanted a friend and good fuck.. that’s what it seemed like to me. I grew so frustrated.. I tried to let you go. I couldn’t. I got pulled back to you like you were a magnet and I was some tiny piece of metal. I got so frustrated that I couldn’t make you mine.” He looked up at the younger again, who was full on crying. But they were happy tears as Hyungwon smiled widely and pulled the older closer and kissed him deeply, palms cupping his hyung’s ethereal face. Hyunwoo moaned into the kiss and they both sighed in content.

After God knows how long, Hyungwon pulled back, palms still cupping Hyunwoo’s face.

“Hyunwoo hyung.” Hyungwon laughed as his eyes finally dried up. Hyunwoo looked at him with hope shining in his eyes. “Hyung I have been in love with you since the day I laid eyes on you! I was so thrilled when you started this thing with me but I got so sad and depressed when I thought you would never love me. That you wanted just sex and a good friend. Not a partner. Not a lover. Boy, we were both _ so wrong _!” Hyungwon laughed again and Hyunwoo chuckled too and then smiled adoringly at the younger.

“I really can’t believe you, a God, like me back hyung!” Hyungwon exclaimed and Hyunwoo pinched him hard. “Hey! That hurt!” Hyungwon jumped back and rubbed his forearm as he scowled at the older who just laughed and pulled him back. “Baby, it’s real. All this is real. It ain’t a dream. I’m not a god but I do love you. Always have, always will. Will you please do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” Hyunwoo pulled back to look down into his angel’s eyes.

“Hell yes, my soulmate!” Hyungwon cried out and hugged his hyung tightly.

“I love you, my angel.” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear.

Hyungwon smiled and said “I love you too, my Hyunwoo bear.”

He looked up and Hyunwoo captured his lips in a soft kiss and Hyungwon had never felt this happy in his entire life.

But it only made sense that he was elated.

He got himself his soulmate after all.


End file.
